nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V69
Nintendo Power V69 is the February 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Mega Man X2 on it's cover. Super NES ''Mega Man X2'' The first SNES article is the cover story, Mega Man X2. The 10-page article provides maps for the stages and gives tips for defeating the bosses. ''Kirby's Dream Course'' The next featured game is Kirby's Dream Course. The article provides detailed maps for courses 1-8. ''The Lion King'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is The Lion King, based on the popular Disney animated film. The 8-page article provides maps for Hakuna Matata, Simba's Destiny, Be Prepared, Simba's Return, and Pride Rock. This article continues from the Lion King article from the previous issue. ''Super Punch-Out!! The next article features strategies for ''Super Punch-Out!! The 16-page article has detailed information on defeating each fighter. The Sports Scene This next section showcases a number of different sports games for the Super NES including NFL Quarterback Club and WWF Raw along with three hockey games: Brett Hull Hockey '95, NHL '95 and ESPN National Hockey Night. ''Wolverine: Adamantium Rage'' The next featured game is Wolverine: Adamantium Rage. The article includes maps for Stages 1 and 3. ''seaQuest DSV'' This next section showcases seaQuest DSV. It describes the different vehicles in the game and also takes a quick look at the Game Boy version. Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES games featured in this issue are: Pieces, Kirby's Avalanche and C2: Judgement Clay. And the Game Boy game is Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Sports. FX News This section of the magazine was all about the Super FX chip and how it would improve graphics. ''Star Fox 2 was mentioned as one of the upcoming games using the chip, but the game would eventually get cancelled. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Illusion of Gaia (SNES), Final Fantasy III (SNES), Dragon View (SNES), and Lemmings (GB). Game Boy ''Donkey Kong Land'' This Game Boy article reviews Donkey Kong Land. It gives a quick look at the new features in the game. ''Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf'' This article discusses Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf. It describes a few of the features. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country *# Final Fantasy III *# Mortal Kombat II *# Aladdin *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *Game Boy *# Donkey Kong *# Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Donkey Kong Land Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Kirby's Avalanche'' (SNES), Kirby's Dream Course (SNES), Mega Man X2 (SNES), Newman/Haas Indy Car featuring Nigel Mansell (SNES), and NFL Quarterback Club (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Stargate (SNES), GoldenEye 007 (N64) and NCAA Final Four Basketball (SNES). It also previews Star Fox 2, which was later cancelled. Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes